soulseekerfandomcom-20200214-history
Scenario
Scenario mode is the main single-player mode of the game. Maps Maps are the main areas of the game. There are currently three main maps Hermes Hermes has three main difficulties: Normal, Hard, and Hell. The main bosses featured here are a part of the Devil's Army group of Heroes who fight in the name of the Devils. To advance the difficulty, the player must defeat Deadly Grave Light Ruins 6-12 in a given difficulty. Upon completion of Hell mode, Sky Island will unlock. The following is the list of areas located in Hermes: # Windy Cave # Silent Forest # Blazing Cave # Dark Ruins # Quiet Swamp # Light Ruins Sky Island After completing Hell mode in Hermes, Sky Island unlocks. This map two main difficulties: Hard and Hell. The main bosses featured here are Awakened versions of the Rulers of Sky Island group of Heroes with mid-Bosses featured as Awakened version of the Devil's Army Heroes encountered in Hermes. To advance the difficulty, the player must defeat Chaos Sylvia in Dimension Relics 4-10. Upon completion of Hell mode, the Sealed Continent is unlocked. The following is a list of areas located in Sky Island: #Relic Forest #Underground Cave #Ancient Forest #Dimension Relics Sealed Continent After completing Hell mode in Sky Island, the Sealed Continent unlocks. This map currently has only one difficulty. The bosses featured here are the Ancient God Heroes who are the followers of the gods Helcardiz and Sahakan. The following is a list of area found in the Sealed Continent: #Fire Dragon God Realm #Fire Dragon God Lair #Earth God Realm #Earth God Haven Levels Each level of Scenario mode consists of two rooms filled with mobs and one final room with a boss fight. The first room in a level has a chance of spawning a Scavenger, who will drop gold on every hit and a piece of equipment on defeat. The second room will always contain a treasure chest that, when opened, will grant the player gold or a piece of equipment. If the player is defeated during their run of a level, they may pay 10 Gems to revive their leader and continue from where they died. This will also recharge all skills between the leader hero and support heroes. However, if the player selected a friend to help during their run, the friend hero will remain grayed out. Friends Auto and Auto Skill Rating Elimination Tickets Elimination Tickets can be obtained by various means, such as purchasing from the Goblin Merchant, bought from the Shop for 90 Gems, or even as a Devil Siege reward. Each day, the player is also awarded 15 tickets upon logging into the game for the first time in a day. If the player has earned a rating of three stars on a dungeon, these tickets may be used to skip playing through that dungeon entirely and immediately claim any drops, gold or rewards they would have gotten had they played. However, in doing so, no Heroes will gain experience, but missions may still be completed. It should also be noted that each use of an Elimination Ticket will also use up one Key as well. Auto Tickets Auto Tickets are not gained as easily as Elimination Tickets. The only way to earn them is to either claim the 15 given out at the beginning of the day or to buy them from the Goblin Merchant. If the player has completed a level, the option for the Auto Ticket to be used. Doing so allows the play to set aside the game while their selected team runs the chosen level repeatedly without the player having to interact with the game at all. A friend may accompany the player's team, but only on the first run. Each run will use one key and one Auto Ticket. Auto Tickets will keep working until the player either chooses to stop, Keys or Auto Tickets are exhausted, or the player is defeated during a run. Unlike Elimination Tickets, experience is gained through use of Auto Tickets. Therefore, Auto Tickets are useful for leveling up heroes. Category:Pages that need Fixing Category:PvE Mode